housevastaholonetfandomcom-20200213-history
House Vasta Records: Induction Ceremony at Drommand Kass
Drommand Kass- Sith Citidel Date: ((OOC: March 24th 2012)) '''This meeting was held as a further induction of new members to the house of Vasta. Most were recruited through the continuing efforts of Lady Kaviroph, so as to raise the house to greatness. This time the house became five more individuals strong. The first to take oath under the ceremony lead by Lord Rhodos were those to join the Armsman. First of which was Zagnar Amah, one who bears the red markings. ' “ I bring a strong arm and a loyal heart.” Armsman Zagnar Amah, when asked what qualities he would bring to the house …I take you as my vassal. As you nourish me, I protect you. As you support me, I arm you. As you serve me, so shall you win your honor, and your glory. Betray me and know death, Raise me to glory and know fulfillment. I pledge to honor and respect you, to champion you and support you, to return your service with like patronage. – Lord Rhodos Vasta’s Oasth to his Vassals '''Next to give oath was a human female, Rhaven.' Your ability and unwavering dedication are welcome in my house. All your sisters are welcome in my house. – Lord Rhodos upon introduction to Rhaven during the ceremony I do so swear. I offer you my loyalty, my service, and my life. On behalf of the sisterhood of the Sith, in the name of the emperor undying. May he last forever. - Lieutenant Armsman Apprentice Rhaven niVasta, Apprenticed under Armsman Kenec “Welcome, I will be watching your progress eagerly.” – Lady Kaviroph Next to swear oath was the Hunter Loranna (“ Parents didn’t bother enough to grave me with anything else.”), a human female. ''* Archivist note: Padding should be requisitioned for Armsman Loranna’s armor. The clanging will echo in the house halls quite loudly during her patrols. Also make note to house traders that we may require sturdier floor coverings for the Armsman Barracks. Reason given, personal quote from Loranna: “Bad day to wear knife tipped boots…”'' ‘In short? Long term benefits. Your house can provide that and more.’ - Armsman Loranna upon being asked why she seeks a position within House Vasta Dialogue Segment: Rhodos: One of my captains is an ex-bounty hunter. Your abilities are highly sought after, ever prized. As you give your service, so is it rewarded. Are you certain you wouldn’t rather turn your skill into an enterprise beneath the house, rather than swearing to my service though? You could run your own small guild, with my patronage, or even contract mercenary work. Loranna: From what I understand swearing an oath doesn’t prevent me from taking side jobs… Swearing an oath, as I gather, means a permanent place in a family structure. A real purpose if you would. Rhodos: Your family such that is, becomes part of mine. Your children become inheritors of your honor and station within the empire. They can expect schooling, patronage, apprenticeship. It is if you’ll excuse my own saying so… ( Rhodos growls softly and smirks, his broad mouth raising on one side and a low growl throbbing in his chest) A very good deal. Loranna: Family? This is the closest thing to a family I’ve ever had, and will ever get. As she had no last name of her own, Lord Rhodos gifted Loranna the name ni Vasta as a marker of her belonging, making her name Armsman Loranna ni Vasta in full. During the pinning part of Loranna’s ceremony it became apparent that it would be difficult to pin her as her armour had only the neck lining available. Lord Rhodos used Armsman Kenecs blade to dull the otherwise sharp edges of the pin, to place it near her neck. “It also does well for cigars!” Spoken Armsman Kenec, after being asked to ignite his blade during the Oath Ceremony. After the first of the Armsman section of ceremony was completed Rhodos gave a small speech, which was brought to need by earlier events. “Your behavior in public determines the reputation of this house. You will not speak back to a lord of the Sith, no matter how wrong he may be, You will not give offense to a Darth, no matter how corrupt he may be. You are to carry yourselves with decorum while in public. –MY- honor depends on your behavior. ---- Of the Xarnait, the first to go was the force user Ish’natari, a twi’lek female. Her full title would be Xarnait Apprentice Ish’natari. Dialogue: Rhodos: What brings you to my induction tonight, Ish’natari? Ish’natari: Simple desire quite honestly. I wish to have a house to claim. As you can see, there are not many of my kind numbered among the Sith and it makes the going a bit rough on my own, my lord. Rhodos: What do you bring to my table? Ish’natari: Besides the powers I’m working to harness, I am a synthweaver as well my lord… You do not hace to worry that I would embarrass you either, sir, I want a house. I cannot be taken seriously without one. Rhodos: Synthweavers deal in crystals of all sorts, how is the market bearing the crystal trade at the moment? Jia-li: Its one of the most consistent markets, my lord. Occasionally there is a two hundred credits difference between the republic market and the imperial, but rarely more than that. Artifact fragments tend to be more prized and hence more expensive. The real money is in rare metals, such as those synth weavers use for heavier armor. Rhodos: Acolyte Ish’natari if I accept you into my house, you become, ostensibly an apprentice. You gain the protection of the house, and access to the expensive resources we hold. That includes a first class market trader. … Is it within your ability to acquire two hundred power or color crystals, and either a further 2 hundred crystals, or one hundred quality artifacts or substantial fragments per week? Ish’natari: If my lord wishes it, it will be done. .. As long as I’m not required to dance or provide other entertainment for the sake of the house, whatever task you require I will fulfill. Rhodos: We have slaves for that… Please submit complaints to one of the Armsman or one of the lords. The last to be inducted during this meetings session was a human male, one Qa’Jhan Oseralis of the free vessel Nurak, former slave of Mining Colony m21x. Dialogue: Rhodos: A former slave? And what brings you before me today, Qa’ Jhan Oseralis? Qa’ Jhan Oseralis: I seek to serve this house and in turn preserve what we as Sith are forever. The force adept described his skills as such: I am as you can sense, a force adept. I use this to sense the mechanics of that about us. Fusing technology and the force into one form Qa’Jhan’s full title is Xarnait Apprentice Qa’Jhan Oseralis. A line of credit in the form of 50,000 is to be loaded to Qa’Jhan to further his technologic skills. The house will patronize his wares at half market price. Any products marketed outside the house will require a 40% profit return to the house. This concluded the official ceremony and after which a small meet and greet was held that the newly inducted could meet others of their new house. During this meeting Lord Rhodos was introduced to an acquaintance of Lady Kaviroph’s, one Lanadra’de Ghostforge. ''* Archivist Notes: It would be appropriate to set up a check point system for the disarmament of guests, as the current system of boxing ammunitions on site is no longer sufficient given the heavily armed nature of most allies and visiting dignitaries. Also look into a droid for close range guarding as to prevent any organic casualties in case of accidental detonations. Also during ceremonies it would serve that we have a mobile patrol of the hallways, to both prevent interrupting forces, and fidgeting/ unscheduled runs amongst the Armsman. ''